The Legacy of The Damned
by Tichondrias
Summary: Old Favourites and newcomers, this is the tale of the Damned
1. The Start of It all

Legacy Of The Damned

Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh or the gx series.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Engines of destruction, weapons of war, defeat and rebirth._

_-------------------------_

_Late night in duel academy, the duel stadium is empty except for two duellists and the highest ranking officials. A storm outside, only backup powe__r is keeping the stadium working._

"Now cyber end finish this looser who thinks to challenge me, Super Strident Blaze!"

_A black metallic creature with three heads lets out a mighty screech before letting loose hell upon its unfortunate victim. The man on the receiving end of the blast was left where he fell, knocked back against the wall, bricks surrounding him. He would be left till the morning where emergency workers would find him long dead__ along with many others_

_------------------------------------_

"Wake up!" Victor violently shook an already startled Cameron "Cam the academy's been hit!"

"Huh?" Cameron rubbed his eyes motioning for victor to repeat himself.

They left at a run towards the stadium, most of duel academy was already headed there and all around them there were yells and screams. Smoke was billowing out through a hole in the roof of the stadium and several fires had started to consume the obelisk blue male dorm.

Cameron was suddenly jerked to the side as someone grabbed his Slifer uniform, victor also grabbed.

"Guys, there you are!" a tall well built guy pointed towards the beach "Kaiba is about to duel some weirdo! Me and Spanner tried to stop him but he accepted a duel just before he was about to leave!"

"Seriously? C'mon guys!" Cameron sprinted off towards the beach.

------------------------------------------------------

Seto Kaiba 4000

Challenger 4000

"Alright let's make this quick, I have a business to run!" Kaiba drew a sixth card. "Il start by summoning my Ryu-Kishin Powered (1600/1200) and placing two facedown's"

Kaiba smirked confident that his shrink and card crush virus combo would eliminate any threat, only yu-gi could withstand such an assault and even then, he was lucky.

The Challenger drew making no change to his blank expression, motionless but deceitful. "You fool Kaiba, you cannot beat me! I activate the mystic powers of the heavy storm! Destroying both your facedown cards!"

Kaiba flinched for a moment before regaining his composure

"Next I shall special summon my cyber dragon (2100/1600)!" A dark metallic dragon rose up to the field, it moved its head around slowly and low down, as if it were a tiger stalking its prey. "you fool you can't win, I summon my cyber valley(0/0) a much smaller metal dragon rose, it waited back in the shadows enshrouding Kaiba's opponent.

Kaiba shifted his weight in thought _"why would he play a monster with no attack or defence points in attack mode? No matter I will crush it just like I will him!"_

"Start this loser's destruction Cyber dragon, Strident blast!"

Seto Kaiba 3500

Challenger 4000

"Il end my turn by activating my different dimension capsule, now by removing one card in my deck from play it comes back to my hand in two turns!" The Challenger picked his card and placed it in the capsule

Kaiba groaned, "You're going to need that card!" This was going to be a long duel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron, victor and Ratchet made their way between all the panic and fuss in an attempt to get to the beach, they were still quite far off but they could see that the sky was black above the beach.

"Where is Spanner?" Cameron called back to Ratchet "Wasn't he trying to stop Kaiba?

"He headed off to the stadium to get help; we don't want Kaiba to go down!" Replied a voice from up ahead

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba drew, he wasn't going to let some new punk defeat him, he had been the best for too long. "I'm Sorry, but you're not getting that card from your capsule, I activate mystic space typhoon to destroy it!"

The capsule rose from its resting place before exploding in a shower of dust

"Next Il summon my Spirit Ryu (1000/1000) and he will attack, but by discarding my blue eyes white dragon and my Hyozanryu my dragon gains 2000 more attack points!"

Seto Kaiba 3500

Challenger 3100

"My dragon's power reduces back to 1000 at the end of my turn,"

The dark figure drew once more and picked up the card from the ruins of his capsule "Now this card returns to me,"

Kaiba glared at him accusingly "I destroyed your capsule there's no way you get your card!"

The man silenced Seto with a hand, which is unusual, "But there is a way, you see the card I removed was Card from a different dimension, and it returns to my hand via its own effect and now because it returned I draw two cards,"

Kaiba scowled

"I shall set but a single card and Il end my turn," the challenger mused over his various options with all the cards in his hand

After drawing Seto gave out a low laugh "Time for you to meet my most prized creature, by activating premature burial I can summon forth my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" he laughed like a maniac before ordering his Spirit Ryu to attack.

"Il activate the effect of my Cyber Valley, now by removing this card and one from my hand from play I can put my cyber dragon back on top of my deck!" The challenger smiled as he resolved its effects.

"So what? Il still crush you! Go Blue Eyes! White Lightning!" The mighty dragon conjured up a blue beam of light, before it dissipated into nothingness. "What happed," Kaiba looked over at his opponent's barely visible trap, negate attack.

"Fine I end my turn," Kaiba folded his arms and waited

The Challenger drew, "Now my Card from a different Dimension returns to me since I removed it from play with my Cyber Valley and I draw two more cards!"

Kaiba looked over towards DA _"That annoying card is better than pot of greed, its reusable," _

"Now by activating my dark core, I remove one card in my hand from play to remove your blue eyes from play!" Kaiba let out a cry in unison with his favourite monster before it vanished, condemned to the infinite dimensions "Next Il activate the spell card Polymerization to fuse my three Cyber Dragons to form the almighty CYBER END DRAGON!"(4000/4000)

The dark metallic dragon of doom revealed itself from the darkness as if it was already there, in fact Kaiba swore it was always there.

"Go Super Strident Blaze!" The forceful blast shattered the puny spirit Ryu before slamming into Kaiba.

Seto Kaiba 500

Challenger 3100

"Il set this card, rest my machine of torture our victim is trying to stand,"

Cameron, Victor and Ratchet broke out into the scene; an extremely dense shroud covered one end of the field disguising a metallic dragon whereas Kaiba was attempting to stand on the other.

"Wow! What's going on?" Victor exclaimed, puffing.

Cameron shrugged looking around, no one else there

"We gotta do something guys," Victor set off at a run towards the stadium saying something about Spanner getting lost and that the others would have to stay here and help Kaiba.

Kaiba staggered up clutching his chest, three kids had come and one had run off towards the stadium the others following after a moment, no doubt wondering what was going on, groaning he drew.

"Il set one monster and one card," Seto finished his turn slowly

The Challenger laughed "That all you can do? Pathetic! First my card from a different dimension returns once again granting me two more cards, now go Cyber End finish him!" The dragon launched its attack, as Kaiba's card flipped over every monster on the field exploded. Cyber Jar.

"My Cyber jar lets me also summon my X-head cannon (1800/1500), Y-Dragon head (1500/1600) and Z-metal tank," (1500/1300) Kaiba's monster rose.

"I shall summon nothing, instead Il end my turn," The Challenger just smirked at Kaiba's attempt at a victory, he had way more cards, far superior skill and a better motive to win. He watched on as Kaiba drew and combined his three union monsters to form XYZ Dragon Cannon (2800/2600), he picked his moment.

"Sorry Kaiba but I activate my facedown Torrential Tribute, destroying every monster on the field!" The challenger watched on as the field became swamped with water, the machine started to rust over before shattering into a million pieces. The water washed away after its job was done.

Kaiba looked at his hand deciding on his only option left, Il send my thunder dragon to the graveyard to bring two more to my hand, now Il activate polymerization to fuse the thunder dragons to create Twin Headed Thunder Dragon (2800/2100)

The thunder dragon attacked Kaiba's opponent a smile reappearing on his face.

Seto Kaiba 500

Challenger 300

"Looks like I'm going to win, too bad," Kaiba smirked

The Challenger drew sighing "Foolish Foolish Kaiba, you have lost. I think you know it too!"

Seto looked at him unfazed

"Il activate power bond in conjunction with my Cybernetic Fusion Support!" The man smiled gleefully "This Kaiba lets me fuse machines but there attack strength gets doubled at the price of the original attack points at the end of my turn!"

Kaiba gasped a look of horror printed on his face

"The Support lets me fuse monsters in my graveyard!" The Torture machine returned an evil glint in its merciless eyes (8000/4000)

_To be continued..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dark Core I changed it so instead of discarding one card you remove from play one card in your hand

Card From a different dimension Anime only this card actually lets both players draw but for this story it's only the user

Premature Burial I changed it so it costs nothing for this chapter only


	2. It all Falls Down

Chapter Two: It's all falling Down

Seto Kaiba 500

Challenger 300

"I'm afraid this is your last duel Kaiba!" The evil man laughed a dark laugh before continuing "I hoped for more of a challenge to!"

The dark creature drew back its three heads, gathering energy, Kaiba just watched on trying to conceive a smile.

"Super Strident Blaze!"

The machine released its fury upon Kaiba's creature, a yellow stream engulfing the battlefield.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your glorious moment but I still seem to have one more trap left, go Enchanted Javelin!" Kaiba started to laugh as his opponent realised that power bond would wipe out his remaining life points at the end of the turn. Kaiba's dragon shattered leaving him defenceless.

Seto Kaiba 3300

Challenger 500

"Fine then, I'm not losing yet! I'll summon my cyber Kirin and by tributing him I take no damage!" The challenger avoided an early grave and kept his dragon ready to destroy Kaiba next turn.

Kaiba drew thinking about his remaining options "Il activate my card of sanctity, this forces us both to discard our entire hands and then draw till we have 6 cards each, perfect Il set two cards and one monster, your move!"

The dark mist surrounding the stranger never faltered in its attempt to conceal its side of the field, Kaiba could only just make out what cards his opponent was playing.

Drawing the challenger spoke "you do realise Kaiba that my dragon has a rollover effect don't you?"

Kaiba flinched _"I'll have to use my trap sooner than I want to, hmmm perhaps I can trick him into summoning his strongest monsters all at once, then I can crush them and wipe out any resistance!" _

"I'll set one card, now Cyber end; Super Strident Blaze!"

Kaiba revealed his facedown, De-fusion "this splits your cyber end into three cyber dragons!" (2100/1600)

The trio of metallic dragons split once again leaving them to fight on their own

"Now that I have lost my cyber end, Il attack once each with all of my dragons!" The first cyber dragon powered up its attack.

"I'm afraid not you see I also have a negate attack, this ends your battle phase!" Kaiba flipped over his trap stopping his opponents attack. "My turn!" Drawing he looked through his cards "Go my facedown, Return from a different dimension! Now by paying half my life points my Blue Eyes white dragon returns to me!"

The beautiful white dragon returned to the field, screeching for revenge (3000/2500)

"Next I'll activate my polymerization; by sending my three blue eyes to the graveyard I can summon the Power of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The three mighty dragon combined into one creature, similar to cyber end dragon except it was a real dragon not a machine (4500/3800)

Kaiba started laughing again, "Victory shall be mine! Attack, Burst Stream of Destruction!"

"Sorry to spoil your victory parade but my Draining Shield negates your attack and gives me life point's equal to your dragons attack points!" The dark figure activated his trap

Kaiba grumbled "Fine then, Il end my turn,"

Seto Kaiba 1650

Challenger 5000

Drawing the challenger smiled again "I'll activate my Burial from a different Dimension, since my Cybernetic fusion support removed my Cyber Dragons from play to summon Cyber End, Il bring them back to my deck!"

Kaiba groaned upon hearing of the return of the Torture Trio _"He just never gives up, but nor do I, hahahahaaaaa,"_

"Next, future fusion, now by sending my three cyber dragons to the graveyard they fuse together in two turns and summon my Cyber End dragon again!" The man smiled at the thought of Kaiba being terrorized by his dragon again.

_"Why would he summon that puny machine its attack points are lower than my Ultimate monster, hmmm what is he planning," _Kaiba looked across the beach deep in thought.

"Continuing, I shall activate my soul release, removing your three blue-eyes, Hyozanryu and my Card from a different dimension from play," The challenger forced the blue-eyes to the infinite dimensions once again

Kaiba groaned "Not that card again!"

"To finish I'll summon my Cyber Phoenix in defence mode," (1200/1600) A small machine bird flew to the field before covering itself up with its metal wings

Kaiba drew "Attack burst stream of destruction!" The defenceless bird shattered upon impact.

"My Phoenix lets me draw an extra card, now it's my turn, I draw and my card from a different dimension returns, once again letting me draw more cards!" The challenger drew his cards "Perfect... I'll activate, Time Warp; this activates my Future Fusion right now Summoning my Cyber End Dragon!" (4000/4000)

Kaiba laughed "you think that can stop me? It's weaker now than my Ultimate Dragon!"

"Maybe now but not if I summon my Heavy Mech Support Platform, and equipped it to my dragon!" Summoning the platform, the challenger ordered it to attach to his dragon.

The platform transformed into a laser cannon before securing itself on top of the main head of the End dragon (4500/4500)

"Now attack Ultimate Dragon, Super Strident Blaze!" cyber End charged up its stream of energy before sent it hurling at Blue-Eyes Ultimate dragon

Kaiba ordered a counterattack before looking at his opponent as if he was insane "Your making your dragon commit suicide?"

The two attacks collided exploding in a shower of dust, Cyber end remained its attachment destroyed, Blue-eyes was nowhere to be seen.

"Not quite, you see my Heavy mech support platform gets destroyed instead, but now my dragon returns to its normal power," (4000/4000) the challenger laughed and cyber end seemed to as well. "To finish I shall activate double summon letting me bring forth my Cyber Ouroboros in defence mode!" (100/600)

Another small metallic dragon similar to Cyber Valley waited behind Cyber end, stalking around, Kaiba could barely see it.

Kaiba drew he had very little tricks left but he could still win "I shall set a card and activate The fang of Critias! This card sends my facedown crush card and itself to the graveyard to summon forth Doom Virus Dragon!" (1900/2000) A black dragon covered in parasites rose to the field "This monster means that all cards on your field, hand and in all future draws with 1500 attack or more get destroyed! So say goodbye to your Cyber end!"

The challenger's smile turned to anger as his Cyber end was destroyed, but nothing in his hand had too much attack.

"Now go my doom dragon, attack cyber Ouroboros! Virus stream of destruction!" The small metal dragon shattered on impact.

"Sorry Kaiba you triggered its effect, by removing one card in my hand from play I draw one extra card!" The challenger smirked as he removed his card from a different dimension from play and drew one card.

"Very well, I'll set one facedown and let you go," Kaiba smiled and folded his arms, he had cornered his opponent it was only a matter of time before he ran out of moves to pull, and no matter what he did the Doom Dragon would destroy it!

Drawing the Challenger brought back his Card from a different Dimension "I draw two more cards," He looked at the Doom dragon and decided on a way to tackle it "I activate my Tribute to the doomed! By discarding my Cyber Barrier Dragon I can destroy your doom dragon!" He smiled as mummies broke the ground around the dragon starting to pull it down.

"Not yet! I activate my Interdimensional matter Transporter! This removes my doom dragon form play till the end of the turn!" The dragon vanished so the mummies left underneath the ground. Kaiba knew the risk, but it was the only thing he could do. Hopefully since the doom Dragon destroyed anything with high power he could survive for it to come back!

"Fine! I'll summon my proto cyber dragon and have it attack you directly!" (1100/600) The tiny metallic dragon gathered energy before sending it on its way towards Kaiba.

The energy ball slammed into Kaiba sending him back onto the sand

Seto Kaiba 550

Challenger 5000

"Il set one card to finish," A card appeared on the field, facedown it could break Kaiba no matter what he did

Kaiba drew his dragon reappearing "Il activate my pot of greed to draw twice more!" his eye twitching in annoyance _"Why can't I defeat this guy? No matter with this card victory is assured!"_

"My Doom dragon shall attack your puny Proto Dragon! Virus stream!" Kaiba's dragon shot out a purple stream of parasites

"Not so fast Kaiba!" The challenger flipped over his facedown "My attack reflector unit evolves my Proto cyber dragon into the Cyber Barrier Dragon!" (800/2800) "In defence mode!"

The small metallic creature grew bigger rapidly, a circular shield generator attached to its head it prowled between the Doom dragon and the Challenger.

Kaiba Growled _"HE IS SO ANNOYING! He is almost as bad as Yugi, oh well he still can't do anything, I will just have to find a way around his defence...or through them!"_

The challenger smiled "am I getting on your nerves Kaiba?"

"No, you shall fall just like your Cyber End has so many times!" Kaiba tried hard to stop himself shaking with anger

"I take it as my turn then," The challenger drew and smiled "I shall set one card and end my turn,"

Kaiba looked at him blankly "That's your move? You're going to need to do better than that!"

Kaiba drew and smirked "I shall activate my own Tribute to the doomed! By discarding my Kaiser Glider I shall destroy you barrier!" The mummies once again broke the earth tearing at the barrier dragon until it was no more.

"Now go Doom Dragon Attack!" Kaiba ordered the move smiling widely at finally getting an attack through.

"I activate my trap, Mirror Force! This destroys your doom dragon!" The challenger sent Kaiba's monster packing and Kaiba seething

_"...GAH..." _Kaiba fell to his knees _"Why can't my attacks go through!"_

Seeing Kaiba fuming the challenger started to draw assuming that his opponent had nothing to do.

"Hoi! It's still my turn!" Kaiba glared at the challenger "and I shall set down one card,"

The challenger carefully drew in an attempt not to incur Kaiba's wrath "hmmm, I shall set three cards and do nothing else,"

Kaiba started to laugh like a madman "You fool, you have angered me and no one survives my wrath! I can now remove from play my Kaiser Glider and my Ryu-Kishin Powered from play to summon forth Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End!" (3000/2500)

The mighty Chaos dragon rose to the field screeching like Blue-Eyes, its bright talons swayed two and fro in time with his tail.

"Go sky eye Scorcher!"

The bright Chaos dragon screeched before taking flight, it flew low towards the Challenger before it smashed into him.

Seto Kaiba 550

Challenger 2000

"Good, I activate all three of my facedowns! Return soul, damage condenser and inferno reckless summon!" all of the challengers cards flipped up.

"What do they do?" Kaiba asked impatiently

"Well first my return soul puts all my cyber dragons back into my deck! Next my condenser lets me summon a monster in my deck with less attack points than the damage you just dealt by discarding a card, finally my inferno reckless summon lets me special summon as many monsters as I can that has the same name as the monster I just summoned from my deck!" as he discarded a card he laughed "so say hello to all three of my Cyber Dragons!" (2100/1600) Once again his three dark metal dragons returned, hungry for vengeance

Kaiba nearly fainted "Stoppit with the Cyber Dragons! They keep coming back and back and then when you think you've got rid of them their back again!"

"I believe it's my turn? The challenger drew seeing Kaiba nod "It's time for me to end this duel! Go Polymerization! I fuse my dragons once again into the Cyber End Dragon!" (4000)

Kaiba moaned "I saw that coming," looking at his hand Kaiba reassured himself he could have done nothing.

"Now with Limiter removal my dragons attack points get doubled! To eight Thousand!" (8000/4000) "Now go Cyber End Finish Him!"

The Dragon of Doom brought back its head and while laughing at Kaiba it through hell.

Seto Kaiba 0

Challenger 2000

"Pathetic!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This way!" DA security hurried to Kaiba "This is the sixteenth adult knocked out!"

"Yeah, it's a miracle Mr. Kaiba is alive!" they hauled him onto a stretcher to be taken to the hospital "why do you think they didn't hit him as hard?"

"No idea, let's go!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is he going to be alright?" Spanner watched over Kaiba with Ratchet

"He's going to be fine, he will be out for a while but apart from that he is fine," The nurse reassured them

"Great, hey ratchet do you think he'll be angry with us?" Spanner looked curiously at his brother

"No doubt! Let's go find the others, dad will be fine," they left the ward and headed towards the duelling arena, the temporary safe house.

No one knew if the attackers/attacker was still there on the island, but many people had been killed and the obelisk blue dorm had burnt down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Return soul: Only returns cards that were destroyed that turn, but not for this story

Burial from a Different Dimension: returns things to the deck instead of graveyard for this story.

Some of Kaiba's cards are anime only including the Challengers


End file.
